Killing the System
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: She had rules. He broke them. She had regulations. He ignored them. Crushed them. Murdered them. But she never wanted him to leave. Why? Because he killed her system. First Hentai EVER. Oneshot, crackalicious pairing. Enjoy. :D


**Hello everyone! Hope life is treating all of you well!**

**Well, this is a oneshot I wrote for a dearie on a site called Gaia Online. (got paid 1,500. YES. Effing AMAZING site) and I thought I'd post it here. It is fanfiction, and it IS hentai. (-gasps- omg! wtf?!) between two... VERY unexpected characters.**

**I think that's why I even wrote it.**

**Hardcore sex. You've been warned.**

**And also you guys - I've posted this on my profile, but I don't think a lot of people know of it still. Livejournal is holding something called the Naruto Fanfiction Awards. Please see Nao Angel's profile for more details, but I REALLY want to be nominated! So far, I've had one nomination for Best Author, but I'd really like to have my stories nominated for the categories they have - and also maybe a few more nominations for Best Author. -winks-**

**And I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories. I've been working on an rp and doing some online classes, so life's been kinda busy. -sweatdrops- I hope you all understand, but I'm working on another story that's ultra-duper-special for you guys, but I wanna wait until I've written up like, twenty chapters before I post it, JUST to make sure it won't stop in the middle like some of my other stories are. -.-;; Dammit.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like my first hentai EVER! XD With two of the most unexpected characters... :3 Oo-la-la...**

**PAID One Shot (oh my! XD)**

Killing the System

She had rules about this sort of thing. Had rules and regulations and a strict system to all of this. Every step taken had to be precise, thought out, planned, leaving no room for error. All the rules had to be obeyed, the system followed.

He broke all of these. Shattered them into millions of pieces and threw them away without a second glance with only the smallest touch. Killed them. Murdered them. Didn't care if he did, didn't care if he broke them, broke her.

She hated him for it.

But at the same time, she hated herself.

Because she found herself not really minding.

There are so many errors to this situation. So many things wrong with it and so many imperfections. His hands are too strong as he holds her, and she knows there were going to be bruises later. His fingers are too firm as they dig into her hips, thighs, and if it were any other time, any other person, she would've screamed at them, killed them butchered them murdered them. His nails are too short, too blunt, scratching the sensitive skin on her thighs and rear. But most of all, his tongue is too hot, too moist, and way too damn talented as it explores her, taints her, stretches her.

Pleasures her.

She grunts, her head thrown back against the stone she's leaning against and her entire body trembling as she pants, her legs spread wide like a whore's.

That's something she doesn't fail to see.

Then he does something amazing with his tongue as she forgets she's a whore as he grips her hips and drills the muscle deep inside of her, mercilessly making her writhe, forcing her to remember who he was, why he was there.

_"I'm not going to just vanish."_

Her legs tremble, and only his hands keep them spread wide, because if they weren't there she would snap her legs closed. Snap them closed and crush his skull and make him wish he had never had the courage to break through her walls, get in her pants and thus in between her legs.

_I'm going to kill you._

Her entire body shaking, she glares down at that freaky mop of gray he calls hair, fighting the urge to reach down and yank it out of his skull.

Then that moist, hot, talented snake departs, and she's left gasping as that same creature travels upwards, circling around her navel and continuing up her quivering belly and jiggling breasts. She closes her eyes, trying to pretend the man doing that to her is someone else – someone else with black hair instead of gray and someone who is lazy and smart instead of torturous and too damn wickedly _fucking talented_ with his tongue.

Suddenly a mouth is on hers, that same talented tongue slips in between her lips, tasting her in a different way as a lean, hard body settles down decisively on top of her. She feels skin and heat and – oh, fuck he isn't even completely _stripped_ yet while she's bare and defenseless and utterly vulnerable beneath his touch.

When that mouth pulls away from hers, she doesn't open her eyes immediately, only doing so when that same accursed mouth latches onto the crook of her throat and that infamous tongue makes another appearance, suckling her skin. She shudders, and glares at the spiky mass of gray. When she finally finds her voice, it's shaky and glowering and weak and she curses it.

"I…" she bites down a gasp when his teeth find that sensitive nerve in her shoulder and attack it, making her instinctively arch upwards into his clothed torso – still covered with a thin muscle shirt slightly damp with sweat, her crotch dangerously close to his. With a will of steel and notorious determination, she continues. "…hate you."

_Don't you dare fucking stop._

He chuckles from around her skin, and suddenly a hand is in between her legs, making her spread them wide again – almost eagerly – as fingers _(so firm and so imperfect but way too fucking right)_ slip inside of her, stretching her further as they thrust in and out, reducing her to a quivering lump of heat and lust once more.

All this time, he's been silent.

She aches for him to say something now. She's about to say so when an especially lucky finger finds a certain spot of her and prods it, making her shudder and bite down on his throat to cut off a gasp. He chuckles in her ear again, and she growls from around his flesh, attempting to drive her teeth in further.

_Say something damn you–!_

"You don't hate me," he purrs in her ear and she finally gets enough sense to reach up and tug that insulting shirt up and over his head, releasing his neck and revealing a powerful chest and clear-cut abs. Curious fingers trace the lines of his belly, leaving no inch of skin untouched as something hard presses against her inner thigh. A moist tongue flickers out and licks the shell of her ear, making her flinch. His voice is husky and lustful as he braces himself above her, and she can't help but tremble in anticipation. "I am what makes you feel alive. I am what saves you."

A part of her that is still sensible screams that that's not true at all, and that the only reason she's in this forest, against this stone, away from everyone, with HIM is only because the only person she REALLY wants is away on a mission, and she just needs something _(something raw and alive and pulsing)_ to fill in that aching gap, to making that throbbing hole in her heart less sharp.

If that something happened to be HIM, she didn't care.

Doesn't care.

_**But it's such a lie. **_

She glares at his throat as his mouth lingers at her jaw line, angry at him and hating him but most of all angry at herself and fucking _HATING_ herself for her weakness.

"…Not true," she mutters as those fingers work, as that body _(so hot and alive and real)_ pushes down on top of her.

He suddenly bites her jaw sharply, making her wince and attempt to flinch away from him, but those hands _(so flawed and yet so perfect in the way they manage to control every aspect of her)_ grip her tightly and prevent her from pulling away.

"Liar," he breathes to her before those fingers vanish and are replaced with something bigger, wider, and far more alive. Panting, she spreads her legs more, shamelessly giving him rite of passage and not even caring anymore if she's a whore.

But even as he begins to move, ruthlessly tearing into her and not caring if he makes her writhe in agony and not pleasure, she still manages to be able to think – if only in short bursts.

_Not true._ She thinks, gasping and arching upwards as he leans forward and bites her breast, ruthlessly sucking as his rhythm never falters. _It could be anyone. Anyone could fill in that gap, make the pain less. It doesn't have to BE you. It just HAPPENS to be you. _

But then his mouth leaves her chest and it suddenly attaches itself right over her jugular, seemingly trying to suck the life out of her, and this time she can't help but let out a long, low moan from deep inside her throat.

_**But it's such a lie.**_

The stone scratches at her back, and she has no doubt there'll be blood and pain and bandages later on, but she doesn't find the capacity to care as that mouth finally releases her neck and travels downwards, teasing the skin of her abdomen and making shivers course through her body.

Try as she might, she can't picture anyone else. No one else has that tongue, no one else has that body, no one else has that heat, and _damn_ sure no one else has that crazy rat's nest that he calls hair.

Reaching up, she finally manages to slip her fingers through the gray strands, feeling some grotesque satisfaction in gripping large chunks of it and entertaining the idea of yanking it out.

_**There's no one else…**_

He shifts a little, seeking to change the angle, and resumes as she finds enough energy to only pant.

_**…Is there?**_

Then she realizes what that other voice means.

_Oh. Fuck._

Then his entire body's tensing up above her, his arms trembling and his belly quivering against her own and she feels something hot slip inside of her, filling up her insides as his arms turn to jelly and he collapses on top of her, his torso hot and slick and heaving against her own. She feels him smile against her throat and wonders why.

"There's no one else…" he breathes – dare she think contently?

Yes. He enjoyed breaking her rules. Enjoyed shattering them and throwing them away every time they met, every time he looked at her, every time that tongue made an appearance.

"Is there…"

He enjoyed it. He enjoyed every bit of it. He loved to make her helpless. Loved to break her rules and ignore her regulations. Loved to make her do everything without thinking and without reason. Because really – there was no reason for this.

"...Temari?"

He just made her feel human. Just made her feel free.

"…I hate you…"

_Don't ever leave me._

She just wanted him there.

Because he killed her system.

"…Kakashi."

**End Paid One Shot**

Killing the System

**Woot! Yay! I is proud of it!**

**And don't you just absolutely think this pairing is cracktaculous? Really. XD**

**But really you guys, please nominate me and my stories for the Naruto Fanfiction Awards - see Nao Angel's profile for links and more details. I would nominate myself, but that's against the rules. -does a balloon face- Dammit.**

**And review as well, if you enjoyed. :D**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
